El Lamento de un Padre
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Oneshot de la espera de Thranduil por Legolas. Porque no es solo un rey, no es solo un personaje que reina en medio de un bosque. Es un padre, y está solo. Es un padre que ama, que extraña, que lamenta. Y que llora cuando nadie lo ve porque la joya más hermosa, es aquella que llama su hijo.


**Resumen:** Oneshot de la espera de Thranduil por Legolas. Porque no es solo un rey, no es solo un personaje que reina en medio de un bosque. Es un padre, y está solo. Es un padre que ama, que extraña, que lamenta. Y que llora cuando nadie lo ve porque la joya más hermosa, es aquella que llama su hijo.

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Solo mío. Mi precioso~~

**Comentario:** Hice pequeños comentarios de Nihiël en el fic XD, después de todo se convirtió en la senescal de Eryn Lasgalen y Belrëd en comandante de la guardia XD. Si no sabe quién es Nihiël pues puede pasar por otro de mis Oneshot de "Sirviendo al rey del bosque". Lo otro, amo, amo mucho a Thranduil, y me choca un poco cuando lo tratan tan despectivamente como si ser rey fuera todo para él. Porque yo no lo siento así, bueno, es cosa mía. Pero para mí es más que un rey, es un guardián de su pueblo, es un padre y fue un esposo, y eso para mí es suficiente para quererlo aún más.

* * *

.

**El lamento de un Padre**

**.**

* * *

El ir y venir.

Puede escuchar la imperativa voz de Nihiël dando órdenes de aquí para allá, moviendo a los sirvientes, a sus consejeros, guardias y al pueblo todo al compás que ella quiere.

No lo dirá nunca en voz alta pero se enorgullece de haber elegido a aquella elfa como su nuevo mayordomo. Hasta el mismo Galion ha comentado que su ex trabajo no pudo haber quedado en mejores manos cuando la joven sabe y es capaz de solucionar cada problema existente con la mejor disposición y mano dura. No había decaído en sus funciones ni siquiera cuando su pareja, su comandante Belrëd le había acompañado a la batalla por la libertad de su pueblo. Nihiël había tenido todo preparado para cerrar su pueblo en caso de una emboscada o escapar a los Puertos Grises en caso de la derrota. Era una buena elfa y le alegraba que estuviera ordenando todo en estos momentos tan alocados y exultantes para el reino. Porque él no puede… él no. No hoy. Hoy su pueblo puede hablar de su desaparición y en este exacto momento no puede importarle menos.

Su pecho esta apretado de sensaciones abrumadoras, y necesita estar a solas.

Deja la corona de lado, el manto y el cetro en su desolado cuarto. Se quita la túnica quedando con una prenda normal y corriente, sin encaje, sin joyas. Se quita los anillos a excepción de uno, una delgada argolla de plata. Retira de él cualquier detalle, porque donde va no importa que sea rey, o un simple sirviente. Allí donde va es donde quiere estar.

Se encamina por un pasillo poco transitado, un pasillo que a simple vista se ve sin salida, pero antes de llegar al final de este hacía la derecha comienza la subida de una de las escaleras de caracol más largas e importantes de su reino. Para él por lo menos, la más larga porque cada paso es un paso hacía la realidad.

Y con cada escalón, con cada momento que se tomaba en llegar, se preguntó cuántas veces durante esos largos meses había subido para buscar consuelo. Cuantas veces había subido en medio de la noche para ampararse en la esperanza. Cuantas veces había subido corriendo en la desesperación de una posible perdida.

Su hijo se había marchado en busca de su propio destino. Salido de su hogar para ir más allá de lo que cualquier otro habría hecho. Estaba tan orgulloso y tan temeroso de escuchar las malas noticias en un susurró del bosque, en el aletear de un colibrí. Temía tanto despertar un día sin la luz de la luna hablándole sobre el pequeño brillo de esperanza en la oscuridad.

Pero la guerra había terminado. Sauron había sido destruido, el anillo de poder había sido eliminado por aquellos pequeños señores que hacía pocos años atrás también los había alentado en una guerra.

Y Legolas volvía a casa. ¡Al fin! Su hijo volvía y en su corazón la alegría se abría a golpes desentumiéndolo de aquel estado de temor constante. Se lleva una mano al pecho y tiende la otra en la fría piedra que le recibió tanto tiempo durante esos largos meses. Una piedra cálida tapada por enredaderas de los más peculiares olores.

— Meleth nîn- susurra y la magia se abre frente a sus ojos.

Las enredaderas se retiran y la piedra cruje mientras se desliza. Frente a sus ojos nunca pareció todo tan verde, tan iluminado, tan hermoso. El calor del sol llena su cuerpo, lo llena de energía. Suelta un jadeo como si jamás habría de haber respirado un aire tan puro.

Estaba en lo que era, la cima de Eryn Lasgalen, oculto entre amplios barrancos, estaba el único lugar donde su corazón descansaba. Un pequeño manantial, donde la piedra blanca le daba la bienvenida a la tumba de su esposa. De su querida Dahiël. La estatua de mármol brilla bajo la luz. Su sonrisa pasiva es un bálsamo para su corazón mientras llega a su lado tomando su cálida mano de piedra.

— Ha vuelto a casa- susurra y aprieta aquella mano que jamás volverá a moverse como antaño, una suave brisa acaricia su rostro y él cierra los ojos saboreándolo.- gracias por traerlo de vuelta.

Se retira hasta llegar a un pequeño banquillo con su corazón llenándose de tranquilidad. Legolas ha vuelto y no hay felicidad más grande en este momento que saber que su hijo estaba bien. Que no lo había perdido.

— Hantalë, meleth nîn, hantalë- susurra llevándose una mano al pecho donde la presión aun esta ahora sofocándolo. Ahogándolo.

Porque la pena y la tristeza siempre está en él. Pero jamás podría expresarlo con la frialdad que quisiera. Porque era rey, era un pilar. Porque su gente lo veía como su guardián y así lo había hecho por años, décadas, siglos. Pero para él su hijo era el pilar de todo, era Legolas todo. No había mayor amor que el de los padres. Podía recordar al suyo propio. Una palabra, un movimiento, una enseñanza. Su pueblo creía que eran fríos y desmedidos, que su padre el mismo rey Oropher jamás había demostrado más que una frialdad y severidad desmesurada pero él sabía que no. Era él quien en medio de la noche, siendo solo un niño había corrido acurrucarse en su lecho y él jamás lo había recibido con una palara severa si no con un abrazo cariñoso. Porque él había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Legolas cuando las desolación lo había atacado. Porque él nunca le dijo que no a una muestra de debilidad, porque de las debilidades nacían las superaciones y de las superaciones los valores. Valores que su hijo había llevado y cumplido. Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hijo. El miedo que había sentido durante estos largos meses lo habían convertido en un ser huraño y desagradable pero no podía ser un rey desolados por la pena sin que su pueblo recibiera esos sentimientos. Porque no podía decaer cuando tenía que sacar adelante a todos lo que confiaban en él ante la inminente guerra.

— Ada…

La voz fue como un flechazo que lo saco de su abstracción. Ni siquiera lo había sentido hasta que este había hablado. Bajo la luz de aquel sol, parecía ver un espejismo. Sus ojos costaron ver al elfo que se le acercaba ligero como el viento grácil como la lluvia de primavera. Porque era su hijo, pero no era él.

Había madurado, había crecido y había sufrido. En esos ojos grises como la tormenta había una sombra que empañaba su alma y su propio corazón se derrumbó por las heridas de su espíritu. Oh su pequeño. ¿Qué dolores acarreaba? ¿Qué podía hacer él por aliviarlo?

— Iôn nîn- susurró levantando una mano como si quisiera atrapar a este extraño.

Y fue solo ese tacto. Esa sola afirmación de su presencia cuando Legolas poso su mano sobre la suya en que su corazón dejo de estar apresado por la preocupación. Fue solo ese leve contacto que su armadura se derrumbó, que todo peso se evaporo. Porque ahora y allí, ese no era otro que su hijo. Que su pequeño elfo.

Su hijo estaba allí. Había vuelto. Dahiël se lo había traído de vuelta luego de meses suplicándole su protección. Respiro profundo mientras se levantaba de golpe y lo atrajo hacía sus brazos. Porque no parecía más viejo ni más alto. Se sentía más de todo, más felicidad, más sufrimiento. Pero hoy, bajo los ojos de su madre y su esposa su hijo estaba en pie entre los vivos, en su pueblo. Vivo.

— Estoy tan orgulloso.

— Ada- susurró bajito, sus manos aferradas a su ropa como de pequeño y hacia tantos años que no había escuchado ese titubeo congestionado, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó aún más si es posible. Porque cuando la primera lagrima cayó no se detuvieron y no se avergonzó de ello. Porque estaba allí, con él. Ahora. No lo había perdido. Porque su hijo estaba en casa y podía gritar de felicidad.

Porque era Legolas. Su hijo. Su hijo, y no había palabras suficientes ni más significativas que esta. Porque un reino no era nada, su vida misma no era nada sin Legolas. Y por los Valar, estaba tan orgulloso.

— Iôn nîn. Bienvenido.

Porque era ya de noche cuando volvieron al reino. Porque Nihiël había preparado en cosa de horas una celebración digna de un héroe, digna de la bienvenida de su príncipe al hogar. Y su hijo no se alejó mucho de su lado y él sonrió como no lo había hecho en años. Porque el peso ya no estaba, porque el miedo había desaparecido. Porque Legolas estaba allí bajo los ojos de sus padres.

Porque su hijo estaba de vuelta. Estaba de regreso lleno de historias que haría callar a un reino completo, repleto de lamentos que harían llorar a su gente, pero repleto de la emoción de un viaje que salvo la tierra donde moraban. Su hijo está vivo. Y no había piedra preciosa en todos los reinos de Arda que le diera más felicidad que ver a su hijo respirar un día más.

* * *

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

_**Bueno… Sé que me pongo repetitiva, tengo esa mala manía, pero espero que puedan apreciarlo y dejarme sus comentarios con sus maldiciones XD. Nos seguimos leyendo que esto ha sido solo un ataque de un muso.**_


End file.
